Mosquito Task
Mosquito Task (officially named Sammy) is a recurring minor antagonist in the manga, who was cut from both anime series but given a much greater roll in the extended manga. He is one of the youngest notable characters in the series, and the youngest villain. He is known as an interesting opposite of Saturn; while Saturn quests to regain the power that was wrongfully stolen from him, Mosquito Task seeks to gain power by stealing it from others. Despite being only a child in his first appearance, he has shown to be ambitious, cruel, and more than willing to gain at the expense of others. He is the stand master of [[『THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL』|『'THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL'』]]. Appearance In the original manga, Mosquito Task seems to be a 12 year old child with a shoddily made grey mosquito costume. This costume includes a beanie and a duct tape "stinger" strapped to Task's nose. In the extended manga, his costume is modified to match his more mature persona. He has ditched his wake wings and antennae, shortened and polished his fake stinger, and wears more normal clothes (though he keeps his gray color scheme other than his bright red shirt which he keeps under his jacket). Synopsis Mosquito Task first appeared in Chapter 13 as what seemed to be a joke character. He later became a recurring character early on, pulling pranks and generally harassing Saturn and his friends, but never challenging them to an outright battle. His stand at the time was exceptionally weak, meaning he could not risk battling. However, he revealed his true colors during the Deep in Uranus arc, when he uses his stand to absorb the power from several of the opponents that Saturn's crew had defeated but left alive. Unfortunately, despite his foreboding increase in power, nothing else was seen of Mosquito Task until the extended manga was created, leaving his story unfinished. In the extended manga it is revealed that, after his initial increase in power, Mosquito Task has been challenging gradually stronger opponents to absorb their power. By the time the information had been made known to Saturn, Task had already grown exponentially, becoming one of the most powerful stand users in the universe, and a target of High Empress Celestia. Unless he finds a suitable opponent, Mosquito Task resorts to hiding in the shadows, making him nearly impossible to find by either Saturn or Celestia. However, when Saturn comes across him feasting on fresh prey almost entirely by chance, they fight and Task reveals his plan to slay Celestia and become a demigod by absorbing her stand. He then defeats Saturn, but is driven off by the rest of Saturn's crew before being able to absorb his stand. This scene becomes the turning point for Saturn's quest, as he now focuses on eliminating Celestia before Mosquito Task can execute his plans. Trivia * "Mosquito Task" is a pun of "Tuxedo Mask," a popular character from Saturn's beloved anime Sailor Moon * It has been implied that his nose is deformed (or something else embarrassing), as he keeps his fake stinger even in his revamped design, and refuses to take it off in front of anyone even after sneezing into it Category:Characters